


(Not) A Hero

by JaliceCookie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ice Cream, Jail, Kids, Kim Possible - Freeform, Shopping, hero - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: The Crowds in a Shopping Centre got bigger, because Teen Hero Kim Possible saved the day once again. But not all Visitors share the Enthusiasm for the celebrated Cheerleader - because she is the Reason,  why two young Children have to wait until they can see their Parents again.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(Not) A Hero

There was loud Applause inside the Shopping Centre. Once again, the Teen Hero Kim Possible saved the Day. People cheered the honorable Act of the cheerleader and kept calling her Name. Because Kim Possible had managed to drive a large glass ball - located on the ceiling of the shopping Center away from falling down to the Ground - through the Courage, her willingness to help and the helpful Girl she was, many lives were saved.

Thanks to the quick Reaction of the Redhead, all the People in the Shopping Center could continue now shopping without further risks.

It was nothing unusual that the Teen got applauded after such a successful Act - and of course, by saving so many lives, she received a generous thanks from the Owner of the Shopping Center.

The cheering People continued to applaud and so the Helper Ron Stoppable and his hairless pet Rufus were brought into focus because they had helped the talented Cheerleader to avert a Disaster.

TV and Newspaper reporters came from somewhere to capture the Moment and find out what had happened and what the Teenager had done wonderfully to avert a disaster.

And Kim, who was trained in giving Interviews, answered incredibly confidently and skillfully to the Questions that were asked.

"Only recently you stop the Villains Monkey Fist and Shego from poisoning the Washington D.C. groundwater supply - now the two Villains are in Jail - weren't you afraid of Kim?"

"It wasn't a big deal" - and there was cheering and applause again after Kim said her typical sentence.

  
After the Reporters pulled off their interviews with the Teenager and her Helper, people approached the two Students and asked for Autographs. Everyone seemed to be thrilled with the Trio that their enjoyment of shopping had ensured again.

But this Statement was not quite correct. Because a few meters away from the Crowds that stand near by around Kim, Ron and Rufus, two young Children stood beside a food truck that sold Ice cream.

Both were holding an ice cream cone and, unlike the other visitors to the mall, the Children could not share the joy of Kim Possible's presence.

"Haven´t i told you to stay close to me?! Father would disown me if I lost both of you .... again. Seriously? Now they are appearing in the most distant Shopping Center from Middleton" - the Spanish Teenager rolled his Eyes and pressed several shopping bags into the free hands of the two Kids and then asked the two to follow him.

"Junior? Why does everyone likes Kim Possible so much? She is not a Hero. Because of her Daddy is not at home...again" - it came from the little boy who was looking from his chocolate ice cream to Senior Senior Junior.

  
"Momy away too... I miss Momy", the little girl sniffed quietly and a tear landed on her strawberry ice cream.

  
"We all know that Kim Possible is not a Hero- but nobody is interested in our side of the Story- the Side nobody knows. Your parents will soon be out of Prison - and until then you will continue to live with Father and me. No reason to cry okay ?", Junior spoke in a bored tone, even if the heir knew exactly how badly he could handle other kids tears.

Especially with those two ,who had grown dear to him over the past few Months.

Since Kim Possible put the two Villains in Jail, Monkey Fist's son and Shego's Daughter had stayed with Junior and his Father.

According to Shego and Monkey Fist, Drakken would be too incompetent to look after two young Children. The Spanish Teenager did not know if he should now see this as a compliment to his father or not.

But a waterfall of tears is nothing that Junior want right now. Not that Kim and Ron came up with the Idea, that he had kidnapped two Children out of boredom.

"We have to go back to Father's Property now. And there you can play in the Pool okay? You like the pool, don't you?", Junior tried to change the mind of the two Children.

But the boy and the girl looked from the Teenager over to Kim and Ron, who were now greeted by many people with thankful words and got all the positive Attention, while their parents were looked away in prison.

"I my Dad a lot ... that's not fair Junior", said the Boy sadly and the Girl, who had meanwhile gone into a low whimper, nodded in agreement.

  
"Not fair", came the girl and Junior sighed softly. He could understand how the two felt and how terrible it must be , that they would not see their Parents - again - for an indefinite period of Time.

The bad guys don't do certain things , just because they want to seize world domination - but of course nobody cared about that.

"You're right - I will ask later when we are home, my Father, if there is anything we can do. But we should go to the car now , before these not fair Heroes come up with the Idea of going closer to us Si?" - these Words seemed to have an effect on the two Children, because they gave the Trio - consisting of Kim, Ron and Rufus - a last look of contempt and hate , before they started eating their ice cream and then followed Junior in the direction of the Car Park, that belonged to the shopping center.

For the two, Kim Possible was not a Hero.

She was the Reason , why they have to wait again so long - until hey can hug their Momy or Daddy again and their little world is finally healed and perfect again.

Still the pain of separation got worse every time.

How could people celebrate such a person like Kim Possible as a Hero?

**THE END**


End file.
